A Penny Saved
by carolinawanderlust
Summary: Emma has had a terrible day which she mostly attributes to a series of events launched by Killian, her day is about to get a lot more interesting. One Shot...may consider extending based on request. Please read and review!(:


Emma stepped inside her new, always spotless, seaside condo with every intention on just grabbing a sandwich and going back to the Sheriff's station. But, since today was not going at all like she had planned already—of course, there would be a reason to stay.

Her day started off just like any other, she slept through her first three alarms and woke up on the fourth. Only this time, her alarm wasn't her usual 7:30am scramble to get dressed and out the door. She'd taught Killian how to work the electronic alarm clock and he'd, of course, set it to **five in the morning**. Who is up at five in the morning? Does anything even exist at five in the morning? She was fuming, but hey, at least she had plenty of time to get ready for the day, he'd innocently said.

_"Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise, Swan!" He smiled, in his chipper tone of voice. He was a morning person for sure. Emma wasn't aware that there was such a thing until Killian came about. _

_ "Cool it there, Ben Franklin." She grumbled, hunching over the coffee pot begging it to hurry up and brew faster. He didn't understand what she meant when she said it was set to brew at 7. Her hair was poking out from her bun in every direction, her glasses were a little crooked due to being hastily put on, her acne medication still had little remnants of white spots over her problem areas, and she was still in her mix matched pajamas. _

_ "Ben who? Can't say I've met the lad!" He looked puzzled as he sat at the dining room table, doing a crossword—unsuccessfully, who the bloody hell is this Britney Spears lass? _

_ "He's the guy who said what you just quoted…" she started to say and then remembered that she so does not have the patience for this today. "Er, nevermind"_

_ "Ah! He must have heard it aboard a ship, then! A bloody pirate, was he? Perhaps a naval officer? I've heard that all me life!" He chuckled. She waved dismissively at him while squinting her eyes at him in derision. How is anyone this _chipper_ at five in the morning?_

That was only the beginning to a day that was going to be inevitably off-routine. As she was driving down the road to work, she was so tired that she missed her mouth and spilled her fourth cup of coffee all down the front of her white sweater. She surveyed her back seat and realized that her wonderful boyfriend had taken the time to clean all her clothes out of her car for her. Shit.

She turned the car around back for the apartment. When she got back into the car and about a mile down the road, her gas light came on which of course she was so not counting on. Pay day is tomorrow, after all. So, she stopped and filled up her tank. Then around lunch time, when she needed to buy lunch at Granny's, she realized that she didn't have enough money for the day and would have to drive home—again. Shit. Shit. Shit.

So imagine her surprise that when walking into her always pristine condo, she found heaps of clothes scattered about the floor and shopping bags. It was enough to set her off. After the kind of day she's had…she'd secretly hoped Killian wouldn't be there to endure her wrath.

"Killian?" She called, a test. "Killian?" Again, no answer, just a rustle. "KILLIAN!" She hollered across the condo looking in all the open doors.

"Aye, love! I'm in the bedroom!" He called from behind a closed door.

She reached the door, hand on the door knob and hesitated. "Are-Are you decent?" She asked, feeling very silly.

"Decent? Swan, I am absolutely enchanting! And not to mention devilishly handsome" She didn't want to laugh, she was mad. But she did smirk. Yes, she'd meet in the middle and smirk just like she was sure he was doing on the other end of the door.

"Okay, I'm coming in!" She replied and twisted the knob. Killian stood in the bedroom surrounded by clothes, stark naked. Completely unabashed. "HOOK! YOU SAID YOU WERE DECENT!"

"Actually, lass, I said I was enchanting. And that I am. You never asked if I was nude."

"I feel like that goes without saying!" She was averting her eyes. Kind of. How can you not peek, right? He's Captain Hook.

"Swan, I can see that you're peeking through your fingers. And me thinks, milady should indulge." He grinned, he was having way too much fun with this.

"Hard pass" She knew where he was going with that before she even finished her sentence. "Don't say it Killian. Just don't go there"

"I wouldn't dream of it" He winked, resulting in an exasperated sigh from Emma.

"So. Are you going to tell me what is going on with all these clothes here? This place is a disaster zone."

"Aye, uh did some shopping with your lad. Smart boy, he is! I wanted to look more like the lads from your time and less like a—" he said, looking at the clothes on the ground. He scratched his head and looked at her "a pirate?"

"Well, why don't we go ahead and put some of these clothes on?" She said, still trying to avoid looking down.

"Or we can take them all off? Your go, milady!" He smirked, he loved making her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, no" She trailed off while he got dressed. He wore a navy blue t shirt and black jeans.

"So the lad, he thought I might need some new clothing. For functionality, you know" he started, gesturing around him. "I covered the basics like underclothes, pantaloons—"

"They're just called pants" she cut in

"—and shirts and these shorter leather jackets" he seemed quite amused

"Well, I like you as a pirate." She just stated simply. "I like you for you. But the jeans are nice"

"Splendid! I didn't care for these 'sweats' as Henry put it, they aren't fitting for the public! How can you duel in them? What is their purpose?" he said gesturing to a black pair of Nike sweats.

"Comfort, like in your own home. They make good pajamas too. I'll take em if you don't want em" He laughed heartily and boisterously as she finished her statement, inspecting the sweat pants.

"Swan!" He laughed "Don't you—don't you think those would be a bit too large for you?"

"I like them that way" She simply said and turned to walk into the living room. "Where did you even get the money for this?"

"I've saved, and I took a wee bit of my treasure from the Jolly Roger before I traded her" He confessed. It took her by surprise a little, that he'd saved so meticulously for so long to afford what she was sure was a several hundred dollar expenditure. She idly wondered the exchange rate of dollars and gold doubloons.

"Well, a penny saved is a penny earned. I like your clothes, but clean them up. I've gotta get back to work." She smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare her sandwich.

"Aye! When you come home tonight, this place will be in tip top shape, my love! It's only good form." He said, already moving clothes.

"Thanks, love you" She brushed past him, pressed a swift kiss on his lips and with that, she was on her way to the sheriff's station.

"I love you too!" He called

He waited until she was gone. He turned to the couch and reached over to his leather trench coat he'd had on previously and reach into the pocket to retrieve a small box he'd purchased today. Smiling, he used his hook to flip open the top. A diamond ring, delicate yet sizable glimmering in the light stared back at him. "Oh, my darling Swan. You've no clue how much I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, lovelies!(:<strong>


End file.
